Perdóname, John
by Lenayuri
Summary: El gran Detective Consultor sólo ha llegado tarde una vez en toda su vida... y, también, sólo una vez ha pedido perdón. [Secuela de 'Perdóname, Sherlock']


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Advertencia**: Angst. Drama. Angst y más angst. (No, esta vez nadie muere)

**Nota**: Segunda -y última- parte de 'Perdóname, Sherlock'. Para ver mi intento de dibujo(?), vayan a mi DeviantArt -link en mi perfil-

* * *

**Perdóname, John**

El hombre que presuntamente había muerto al caer de la azotea aquel fatídico día, se encuentra de pie en una habitación de hotel con algo que, según él, se había asegurado de suprimir: sentimientos.

Pero no es un sentimiento cálido, como aquel que había comenzado a sentir algunos meses después de _haber fallecido_. No. Este sentimiento es uno que te desgarra el alma, que cae como plomo en la boca de tu estómago y te deja un horrible mal sabor de boca.

Sherlock Holmes se encuentra en shock por la noticia que acaba de recibir y, esta vez, está seguro de que necesita urgentemente una de esas malditas mantas de horrendo color naranja que usa la policía del Scotland Yard. Porque sólo está ahí parado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Y no es que no desee hacerlo, desea ir y tomar el primer vuelo, ver con sus propios ojos si eso era verdad… pero sobretodo, quiere verlo a _él_.

Escucha una voz lejana y recuerda que aún no ha terminado la llamada y vuelve a ésta.

—… Sherlock— escucha la voz de su hermano —no quiero que hagas nada estúpido— es una orden, más que una petición. Y aún con la distancia puede identificar el tono de tristeza y amargura en la voz de Mycroft y desea gritarle, anhela vociferar en su contra por no haber cumplido su promesa, su trato. Desea culparle por no haber cuidado a John mejor. Por… — ¿Sherlock?

—Sigo aquí.

—Sé que… tal vez no lo consideres importante, pero-

— ¿Que no lo considero importante?— grita el detective — ¡Era John, mi amigo! Era…— y estalla iracundo como hace mucho no lo hace — ¡Era John, Mycroft! ¡Por qué no lo cuidaste! ¡Por qué, Mycroft, dime por qué!

—Sherlock, debes entender que-

— ¿Entender qué? ¡Se quitó la vida y no pude estar ahí para salvarlo!

—No pudiste haber sabido que-

—Oh, pero por supuesto que sí ¡y lo sabes! Si yo no estuviese…

—No quiero decirlo, Sherlock, pero ya lo sabes…— _fue tu decisión_, es el pensamiento que cruza la mente de Sherlock. Sí, había sido su decisión para deshacerse de Moriarty, pero nunca imagino… carajo, ¿cómo iba a pensar que pasaría algo así? John es –_era_ fuerte, debía vivir. Pero nuevamente, John le había sorprendido, de la peor manera.

—Lo sé, Mycroft. Lo sé— y para Sherlock, sentir todas aquellas sensaciones no es la mejor manera de sentirse _humano_ de nuevo, pero quiere recordar que fueron sus decisiones los que orillaron a su _amigo_ a terminar con su vida. Si tan solo…

—No te culpes— Sherlock se mofó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me culpe si prácticamente yo fui quien disparó esa arma?— Mycroft no responde de inmediato, Sherlock agradece en silencio.

Sherlock no sabe qué debe sentir además de todo ese torbellino de pesar. Desea poder hacer algo para traer a John de vuelta, tal vez algo tan fantasioso como regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas para evitarlo; pero él mismo sabe que nada puede hacerse. Con un suspiro, Mycroft se despide, pidiéndole nuevamente a Sherlock que no haga ninguna tontería.

¿Tontería? ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Quitarse la vida? La tentación está latente, pero no le haría algo así a John. El médico merece algo que Sherlock ya no puede darle.

* * *

**Dos años después**

A Sherlock le hubiese gustado mucho poder regresar a Londres la mañana siguiente de la llamada de Mycroft sobre… _John_, pero nuevas pistas sobre la red de Moriarty le habían retenido en Roma.

Cada vez que el detective se acercaba dos pasos hacia el que ahora era el _jefe _también retrocedía tres pasos más. Fue una cacería sin cesar, sin descanso y por fin, luego de dos años pudo regresar.

Regresar a un apartamento vacío, con cajas polvorientas, muebles cubiertos por tela blanca y demasiados buenos recuerdos para la mente de Sherlock. Él, que en algún tiempo se había jactado de necesitar de esas insulsas preocupaciones humanas como los sentimientos, al descubrir rastros de la sangre de John en el piso de la sala, junto a _su_ sofá, no pudo controlarse.

Decir que lloró, gritó y vociferó en contra de todo ente viviente es innecesario. Sherlock se desmoronó en esa habitación y una parte de su alma, esa que descubrió tenía realmente, volvió a morir al darse cuenta que sí, la muerte de John era real.

Y Sherlock, por primera vez en su vida, pidió a ese _ente_ inexistente para él, aquel al que los creyentes se refieren como su Dios, que le devolviera a _su_ John.

* * *

**Unas semanas después**

—Heme aquí— susurra el detective y se queda en silencio por un largo momento. Se acerca, depositando un ramo de rosas blancas junto a otras rojas. Las blancas adornan la lápida de John y las rojas adornan la suya. Se pregunta por qué no la han removido aún —John…— pero Sherlock no puede seguir y siente su garganta cerrarse.

Nunca imaginó que _ser_ humano sería como morir en vida, pero después, trató de imaginar la vida de John al pensar que é estaba muerto. Ahora Sherlock lo sentiría también.

Sería su castigo y Sherlock no puede estar más de acuerdo. Recibiría el sufrimiento con gusto y se desmoronaría cada día por el resto de su vida con gusto para que al volver a ver a John, le pueda ver de frente. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo sería diferente.

—Perdóname, John— logra articular —no pude llegar a tiempo— y a pesar de que el clima es malo y parece que lloverá, Sherlock siente algo cálido rozar su mejilla. Desea, muy en el fondo de su mente no creyente, pensar que John le escuchó. Sonríe un poco y siente la pena abandonar un poco su alma —Pronto, John.

No es una promesa vacía, Sherlock lo sabe muy bien, porque algún día se volverían a ver y todo sería diferente.

* * *

**Notas**

Yup... this is all!(?) Ok, la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Sherlock -y es mi venganza por ser cabrón en el fanfic "Verita"... aunque no sé qué tiene que ver xD

En fin,** muchas gracias por leer y comentar. x3**


End file.
